Witajcie na wyspie!!!
do fikcji TU! *poprzedni odcinek nie ma *następny odcinek TU! Odcinek 1 Chris znajduje się na wyspie. Obok niego stoi Szef. Stoją na plaży Chris: Cześć! Jestem Chris McLean i będę prowadził moje nowe show: Totalną Porażkę: Radioaktywną Wyspę! Wyspa ta jest wyjątkowa! Dawno temu był tu obóz, którego ja kupiłem! Jednak obóz zbankrutował i go sprzedałem. Na wyspie wybudowano elektrownię atomową. Nastąpił wybuch, a cała wyspa jest napromieniowana. Znowu ją kupiłem, żeby urządzić tu moje reality - show: Totalną Porażkę: Radioaktywną Wyspę! Przybędzie tu 13 zawodników ze Stanów Zjednoczonych i Kanady! Nie wiedzą jeszcze,że wyspa jest radioaktywna! Ale wiedzą o co będą walczyć! A mianowicie o... 500.000$! Szef: Kto Ci na to pozwolił? Chris: Zupełnie nikt! Sam wybrałem to miejsce, a producenci się zgodzili! Na horyzoncie pojawia się statek. Szef: Przyjechali! A był święty spokój! Statek przypływa, a zawodnicy zostają wyrzuceni. Anna Maria: Hej! A mój lakier? Ktoś ze statku wyrzuca mnóstwo lakieru do włosu. Anna Maria dostaje nim w głowę. Chris: No dobrze! Czas przedstawić uczestników! Ta dziewczyna od lakieru to Anna Maria! Anna Maria: Siema! Kamera leci po kolei po wszystkich uczestnikach, a Chris wymawia ich imiona w kolejności: Dawn, B, Mike, Jo, Brick, Lightning, Scott, Zoey, Dakota, Staci, Cameron, Sam. Czołówka Na początku wyskakują kamery i pojawiają się zmutowane wiewiórki. Kamera leci na klif, z którego skacze Scott. Kiedy Scott wpada do wody zaczyna go gonić rekin. Kamera idzie do lasu gdzie Zoey atakuje zmutowany suseł, a Mike ją broni. Później Sam i Dakota płyną łódką i spadają z wododpadu na Lightninga, który robi pompki. Później kamera przechodzi do kuchni Szefa, gdzie Szef próbóje nakarmić Anne Marię i Staci jakimś trującem daniem. Obok nich Jo siłuje się z Brickiem. Następnie kamera idzie na plażę gdzie Dawn zbiera muszle, Cameron czyta książkę, a B buduje zamek z piasku. Pod koniec czołówki wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, a Szef wręcza Dakocie Radioaktywną Piankę Porażki. Na pomoście Chris: Witam was moi drodzy uczestnicy! Jo: Siemka McLeń! Chris: Dzisiaj zaczyna się wasz pobyt na tej wyspie! Scott: Na serio? A ja nie zauważyłem! Chris: Cicho bądźcie! No to sprawa wygląda tak! Przed waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem oprowadzę was po tej wyspie. Zacznijmy od pokoju zwierzęń! Wszyscy podchodzą do pokoju zwierzeń. Chris: No to kto chce pierwszy? Anna Maria: (pokój zwierzeń) Jaki Chris jest głupi! Tu jest tak brudno! Na szczęście ta wyspa nie jest radioaktywna! Scott: (pokój zwierzeń) Wygram to! Muszę tylko eliminować "kolegów" z drużyny! Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Zoey jest boska! Tylko, żeby nie dowiedziała się o mojej chorobie: osobowość wieloraka! Chris: A teraz zapraszam was do stołówki! Stołówka Zawodnicy i Chris pojawiają się w stołówce. Chris: Tutaj będzie spożywać posiłki! Szef: Strzeszcie się! Zoey: Co to za facet? Widziałam go już jak przyjechaliśmy. Chris: To nasz kucharz! Szef: Hej Chris! Powiedziałeś im, że ta wyspa jest radioaktywna? Chris: Jeszcze nie! Sam: Ale czad! Zupełnie jak w The King of Radioactive Island! Przeszłem tą grę z 47 razy! Dakota: Ty chcesz nas zabić? Dzwonię do mojego tatusia! Sam: (pokój zwierzeń) Ta Dakota jest nie zła! Chciałbym z nią chodzić! Mike: Że co? Mike zamienia się w Chestera Chester: Na co się gapicie młodzieży? Jo: Coś Ci się stało? Gadasz jak jakiś dziadek! Chester: Dasz ty mi święty spokój ty babochłopie? Jo: (pokój zwierzeń) Co ten Mike sobie myśli? Gdzieś obok pomostu Chris: Tu będą się odbywały wasze eliminacje. Drużyna, która przegra wyzwanie wywali poprzez głosowanie jednego zawodnika, który straci szansę na 500.000$! Bezpieczni otrzymają piankę, a wyeliminowany otrzyma Toksyczną Piankę i wsiadnie do tej katapulty! Staci: Mój praprapraprapraprapradziadek wymyślił katapulty! Lightning: Ale to nikogo nie obchodzi! Ja w przyszłości wygram SuperBowl z drużyną Lightninga! Chris: Prawie bym zapomniał! Muszę podzielić was na drużyny! Radioaktywnymi Szczurami będą: Scott, Sam, Dakota, Dawn, B, Staci i Lightning. Lightning: Extra! Moja drużyna wygra. Sam: (pokój zwierzeń) Tak! Drużyna z Dakotą! Staci: Moja prapraprapra babka założyła pierwszą w Miami fermę szczurów. Scott: A mój kuzyn jest szczurem, a wujek pobił Rekord Guinessa w budowaniu wieży ze szczurów! Scott: (pokój zwierzeń) Jaka ona jest głupia! Powinienem ją wywalić jak najszybciej! Dawn: Nasza drużyna wygra. Jej aura jest bardzo złota! Chris: Pozostali to Zmutowane Larwy. Mike: Hej Zoey! Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie! Zoey: Bardzo fajnie! Brick: Jestem razem z tobą w drużynie Jo. Bardzo mi miło. Poprowadzimy Larwy do zwycięstwa! Jo: A ty to kto? Brick: Jestem kadetem w armii. Jo: Wygramy żołnierzu! Nad rzeką Na drzewach wiszą totemy z logami drużyn. Chris: Wasze wyzwanie to wyścig na tych totemach! Najpierw musicie wrzucić je do rzeki, płynąć nią, zeskoczyć do wododpadu i dojechać na nich do domków! Lightning: To proste! Lightning się tym zajmie! Kiedy Lightning wspina się na drzewo B próbóje obmyślic plan ściągnięcia totemu. Brick: Jo, jeszcze trochę i jesteś! Jo wchodzi na gałąź, na której jest zawieszony totem. Jo: Totem zawieszony jest na grubej linie. Jest tak zawiązany, że nie mogę jej rozwiązać! Rzućcie mi coś ostrego. Anna Maria: Ten kamień chyba się nada! Łap! Anna Maria trafia kamieniem Jo w głowę, a ta spada do rzeki. Jo: Dziękuję paniusiu! Mike: Jak teraz to zdejmiemy? Mike zamienia się w Svetlanę. Zoey: Mike? To ty? Svetlana: (z rosyjskim akcentem) To ja rosyjska mistrzyni gimnastyki, Svetlana! Svetlana bierze osrty kamień i wskakuje na totem, a następnie rozcina linę. Cameron: Brawo Mike! Larwy odpływają totemem. Lightning: Jeszcze trochę! Zaraz wejdę! Scott: Nie śpiesz się! Lightning spada. Sam: Tak nigdy go nie zetniemy! Scott: Niech Lightning dalej próbuje! Dawn: Hej! B wymyślił sposób jak go ściągnąć! Zrobił nam trampolinę! Lightning, weź ten kamień i zetnij linę. Po chwili totem jest w wodzie. Scott: Wchodźcie powoli! Bezpieczeństwo najważniejsze! Dakota: Wcale, że nie! Najważniejszy jest dobry wygląd! Dawn: (pokój zwierzeń) Scott wydaje się dziwny. Jakby chciał specjalnie przegrać. Już on szybko wyleci. Przed domkami Szczury, Chris i Szef stoją obok 2 domków: starego drewnianego i willi. Scott: O jej! Przegrana! Chris: Wy Szczury weźmiecie ten gorszy domek. Larwy wybrały willę. Scott: Teraz będziemy musieli kogoś wyrzucić! Co za pech! Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy! Teraz otrzymacie pianki. Staci: Moja prapraprapraprababka wymyśliła pianki! Chris: Pierwsze pięć pianek wędruje do: Sama, Dakoty, B, Dawn i Lightninga! Sam: Nie odpadłem pierwszy! Nie ma żadnego wstydu! Dakota: No Chris ma szczęście, że zostałam w programie! Chris: A Radioaktywna Pianka Porażki wędruje do... Scotta! Scott: Co? To jest chyba pomyłka! Dawn: Myślisz, że się nie kapnęłam, że chcesz, żebyśmy przegrali! Twoja aura jest bardzo brudna! Do zobaczenia Scott! Scott wchodzi do katapulty, a Szef go wsytrzela. Dawn: (pokój zwierzeń) Namówiłam B, Staci i Lightninga do głosowanie przeciw Scottowi! Jak dobrze, że odpadł! Chris: Dzisiejszy odcinek już się kończy! Pamiętajcie, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Radioaktywną Wyspę! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Radioaktywnej Wyspy